Hellblazer Characters
A Alex Logue :Alex Logue was the owner of the Casanova Club in Newcastle, England. He is partially responsible for discovering the 70s punk-rock band, Mucous Membrane. In 1978, Alex relied upon the services of John Constantine and the Newcastle Crew to help exorcise a demon that had taken possession of his daughter, Astra. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #11 Ali :Ali was the proprietor of John's neighborhood sundries store. Ali frequently sold John cartons of Silk Cut cigarettes. He became the target of vandalism by a group of skinheads known as the British Boys. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #1 Angie White :Angie White was a fan of Mucous Membrane during the late 1970s. She came into possession of a book, which foretold the future of every person on the planet. A being known as the Arab, the true owner of the tome, tracked Angie down and killed her. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #162 :Final Appearance: Hellblazer #163 Anne-Marie Astra Logue :Astra Logue was the daughter of club-owner, Alex Logue. In 1978, a fear elemental took possession of her, and a group of amateur occultists commonly referred to as the Newcastle Crew attempted to exorcise the entity from her body. The exorcism failed horribly however, and Astra's spirit was consigned to Hell. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #11 B Bella Donna :Bella Donna was a minor demon in service to Blathoxi, Lord of Flatulence. She was the yuppie partner of Rodney Bubosganglia. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #3 Benjamin Cox Brother Chalice :Brother Chalice is a psychic who lives on the streets of London. Garbed in the robes of a Franciscan monk, he perceived the coming of a threat to all mages known as Mako. British Boys :The British Boys were four Neo-Nazi skinheads that stalked the streets of London in the late 1980s. Their names were Wayne, Kenny, Col and Keef. They vandalized the newstand of Pakistani vendor Ali, and later spray-painted the words "British Boys Kill Pakis" on the outside wall of a pub. John Constantine witnessed this event and sprayed one of them in the eyes with his own paint can. The British Boys also terrorized the antiquities shop of homosexual entrepreneur Ray Monde. Later, the boys fell under the sway of the demon Nergal and his Damnation Army. Nergal used his power to fuse all four of them into a composite entity that called itself Ironfist the Avenger. When John Constantine encountered them a second time, he reminded "Ironfist", that one half of his form supported one particular football team, while the other half supported a rival team. Ironfist's individual components began fighting against one another, ultimately destroying itself. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #1 :Final Appearance: Hellblazer #6 C Cedella :Cedella was a Voodoo priestess and the sister of Papa Midnite. Midnite murdered her and used her skull as a focus for his own innate mystical knowledge. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #1 (as a skull only) Chas Chandler Cheryl Masters :Cheryl Constantine-Masters is the sister to John Constantine, wife to Tony Masters and mother to Gemma Masters. Cheryl and Tony were both converts of Elder Martin's Resurrection Crusaders, though Cheryl was not as committed to the cause as her husband. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #4 Clarice Sackville :Clarice Sackville is a sensitive who lives in London. When she perceived a powerful force that threatened all psychics, she endeavored to find others who share her powers in order to establish a united front against the creature known as Mako. Craig Anders :Craig Anders was a young man from Liberty, Iowa who went off to fight in Vietnam in 1968. Due to the inept actions of fellow Iowan Lt. Frank Ross, Anders lost his life when American planes dropped Napalm onto a Vietnamese village. Frank returned to the United States and married Craig's sister Nancy. In 1987, Craig's mother submitted a prayer to the Resurrection Crusaders to see her son again, and Craig's ghost, along with other fallen soldiers from Liberty briefly appeared in the town's corn fields. Craig saw his father, but mistook him for a Vietnamese soldier and gunned him down. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #5 D Danny Drake Danny Drake was a man in his late twenties or early thirties, who lived in London, England. By his own account, he was a "whoremonger" who used to drive to King's Cross to pick up women. He was involved with a woman named Daphne, who became pregnant, and Danny caught the clap and had to go to the clinic. This didn't change Danny's behavior however, and he continued to have unprotected sex with women. Daphne found out and called him a "dirty little shit". Danny later lost control of his vehicle and wrapped his BMW around a lamp post. He then had to take the tube where he found himself compelled to confess all of his sins out loud to the other pedestrians. E Elder Martin :Elder Martin was the leader of the Resurrection Crusade. He was also the father of Zed whom was regarded by the Crusade as "The Mary". Elder Martin led a splinter group of the Crusaders known as the Tongues of Fire to the home of Ray Monde in Camden where Zed had been staying. While Martin abducted Zed, his lieutenants brutalized Monde, ultimately killing him. Emma F Frank Ross :Frank Ross grew up in the town of Liberty, Iowa. In August of 1968, he and his friend Craig Anders enlisted in the U.S. Army and went off to fight in Vietnam. During this time, Frank cracked under the pressure and raped a young Vietnamese woman. His misjudgment also brought him to lead his men too close to a landing zone, and he lost his squad due to friendly fire. Frank returned to Liberty and married Craig’s sister Nancy, but never told anyone the truth about what happened in Vietnam. The townspeople of Liberty resented Frank for surviving the war when so many of their sons had died. In 1987, John Constantine came to Liberty investigating rumors of the presence of the cultish Resurrection Crusaders. He found Frank who was in the midst of a psychotic break (partially wrought by the resurrected ghosts of the American soldiers). Believing that he was still in Vietnam, Frank opened fire on a gas truck, which exploded, killing him. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #5 G Gary Lester H Henry Wambach :Henry Wambach was a U.S. post office employee. He became a victim of the demon Mnemoth and began rampaging throughout Manhattan, consuming everything that could fit into his mouth. Despite his gluttony, Henry ultimately died of starvation. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #1 :Final Appearance: Hellblazer #1 I J John Constantine Judith :Judith was a young punk-rock Londoner and former girlfriend of John Constantine. She was present during the Newcastle exorcism of 1978 and suffered greatly for her troubles. She later betrayed Constantine when she agreed to aid the Brujeria, believing that they would transform her into a bird. To prove her value to the Brujeria, Judith murdered her friends Benjamin Cox and Frank North. The Brujeria cult leader used his magic to grotesquely transform her into a crow that would then summon forth the Great Darkness. Swamp Thing (Volume 2) #48 K L Lord Burnham Lord Burnham was a powerful man who sought immortality through the use of a Soul Cage and a Hell Mirror. To facilitate his goals, he aligned himself with a murderous being known as Mako in order to find the fabled "Laughing Magician". M Mako Mako was a cannibalistic war mage aligned with the opportunistic Lord Burnham. He was responsible for hunting down and slaughtering many of London's more prominent psychics. His association with Lord Burnham was for the purpose of acquiring the fabled Hell Mirror. Mighty Mouse :Mighty Mouse was a nickname attributed to a Rastafarian lodger that lived downstairs from John's Paddington flat. The demon Nergal brutally murdered him as a means of taunting Constantine. Mrs. McGuire :Mrs. McGuire was John Constantine's landlady at his London flat. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #1 N Nancy Ross :Nancy Anders-Ross was the sister of Craig Anders and wife of Frank Ross. In the 1980s, the Rosses owned a gas station in Liberty, Iowa. In 1987, Frank Ross suffered a psychotic break wherein he believed he was still a soldier fighting Vietnam. Mistaking his wife for a Vietnamese girl, Frank attacked her. Nancy fought him off by shooting him in the leg. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #5 Nergal O P Q R Ray Monde :First Appearance: Hellblazer #3 Rodney Bubosganglia :Rodney Bubosganglia was a minor demon in service to Blathoxi, Lord of Flatulence. He was the yuppie partner of Bella Donna. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #3 Roger Randall :Roger Randall was an investor in Mammon Investments. When he failed to pay his duties, Blathoxi, Lord of Flatulence sent two demon enforcers to kill him. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #3 :Final Appearance: Hellblazer #3 S Satchmo Hawkins :Satchmo Hawkins was a journalist for XS Magazine. Despite several harrowing incidents, he was able to secure an interview with the elusive John Constantine. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #1 Swamp Thing T Tony Masters :Tony Masters is the father of Gemma Masters and brother-in-law to John Constantine. He is married to John's sister Cheryl. Tony and Cheryl were both converts of Elder Martin's Resurrection Crusaders. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #4 U V W Wardlow :Wardlow was an aide to Lord Burnham. :First Appearance: Hellblazer #247 X Y Z Zed References ---- Top Category:Lists